1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottles and more particularly pertains to a new baby bottle for storing milk in a substantially air-free environment and dispensing the milk without dispensing air along with the milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby bottles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is designed to overcome problems found in baby bottles, especially of the type using a bag in an attempt to reduce intake of air by the child using the bottle. In particular, the bag type bottle require the preparer of the bottle to apply pressure with the fingers to the bag. This may proved difficult, since the fingers may not fit into the shell of the bottle. When left standing, air is allowed to enter the bag. Pressure must be reapplied to the bag or the infant will be fed with air in the bag. Furthermore, bags are disposable and costly.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 950,710; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,631; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,683; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,359.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baby bottle. The inventive device includes a generally cylindrical housing with an open bottom and an open top. The housing is adapted for receiving a fluid therein. A cap portion is coupled to the top of the housing for closing the top of the housing. The cap portion has a nipple which has an aperture therethrough adapted for permitting passage of liquid therethrough. An insert member is slidably disposed in the housing and adapted for sealing a liquid in the housing. The insert member has a plurality of spaced apart grooves extending around an outer perimeter thereof. The insert member has a plurality of sealing bands resting in the grooves of the insert member. The sealing bands engaging an inner surface of the housing for forming a seal therebetween.
In these respects, the baby bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing milk in a substantially air-free environment and dispensing the milk without dispensing air along with the milk.